The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a ball-and-socket joint particularly for use with pipe lines, comprising a first, flanged coupling part having a conical inner wall and a second, flanged coupling part, partially surrounding the former and forming part of a spherical wall, said parts being joined to each other with the aid of a lock ring.
Such ball-and-socket joints are employed, for example, in the dredging industry in ducts intended for the conveyance of spoil. The previously known ball-and-socket joints are made from metal. Therefore, these ball-and-socket joints are comparatively heavy and can be manipulated only with difficulty, whilst they are strongly exposed to corrosion. Moreover, the manufacture of such ball-and-socket joints from metal is difficult and hence expensive, whilst particularly after the couplings have been employed for some time the satisfactory pivotal movements between the two coupling parts often leave much to be desired.